


A Favor

by Plumetta



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Eden has a favor she wants to ask her husband.





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters the universe belongs to Margaret Atwood, Hulu and MGM. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eden heard the car pull up to the house. She saw Nick open the car door for Commander Waterford and turn towards home. She hoped he would like the chicken she made for dinner. Praised be she didn't have to get tuna.

Nick came in the house and asked how her day was. He was always so polite. She dreamed of the day he would speak to her with warmth in his voice like her father did with her mother.

"Praised be his bounty." Eden said. "Not only did I get chicken but cinnamon to make a cake."

Nick glanced up at her. "Cake?" Are we celebrating something?"

Eden looked down crestfallen. Of course he would have thought that she was with child. How could she be so stupid?

Eden tried to hold back her tears. "No, but I'm sure next month..."

Nick shushed her. "In God's time, not man." He said kindly. "So it's not my birthday, is it yours? Is that why we are having cake?"

Eden shook her head. "I wanted to ask a favor and.....my mother always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Eden, I'm your husband. Ask what you want and I'll either say yes or no. You don't have to bribe me with sweets, although you are quite a good cook."

She beamed at the compliment. "Nick, I was wondering if you could write a letter to my father."

"I've never met your father." Nick said sadly.

"I know but....my mother was with child the day I was chosen by God to be your wife. She would be about eight months now if all is well. I was thinking about her and if you write my father he will read the letter to the family and my mother can ask him to write a message back for you to read to me. But maybe we should wait till next month and see if I have news myself."

Nick sighed. "No, news from your mother will bring you peace. A peaceful home is God's will. I'll write the letter after dinner. What is his name?

"Adam Spencer, 140 Peach Street, Boston" Eden said. 

"That's not too far." Nick said. "Would you like me to take you to visit on my day off?"

"That's your day of rest!" "I would never ask you to give that up."

"I know you wouldn't but maybe you would like to stay and help your mother with the new baby. As practice for us."

Eden's lip trembled. "I couldn't abandon my husband. Are you so unhappy with me?"

Nick sighed. "No Eden, not at all. I just thought....Never mind. I'll write the letter tonight and maybe I'll ask Commander Waterford if your family could visit us here one afternoon."

Eden's face was like the sun. "Oh Nick! You are the best husband in the world. I am so blessed. Now let me get the chicken out of the oven.


End file.
